Simplify the following expression: ${-4-2(x+1)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${-2}$ into the parentheses: $ -4 {-2(}\gray{x+1}{)} $ $ -4 {-2x-2} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ -2x {-4 - 2}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ -2x {-6}$ The simplified expression is $-2x-6$